<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Fate by Deep Blue (eleamaya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820911">Crimson Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Deep%20Blue'>Deep Blue (eleamaya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, All major characters from Shinra are vampires, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst, But Cloud isn't from Shinra, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jenova is the vampire ancestress, Mystery, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Deep%20Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Repressing his deepest memory, Cloud enters Midgar, a huge city in Gaia where the biggest Vampires Coven is hidden under a mega-corporation, Shinra Inc. He works for the vampire hunters organization, AVALANCHE, as his childhood friend asked him to, while also seeking information about a certain vampire who had massacred the people in their village, Sephiroth. However, what if his memory was revealed? </p><p>He meets a mysterious girl, Aerith, who is the last descendant of Cetra, an ancient human race who blessed Holy Water to defeat the vampire ancestress, Jenova. She has a hidden agenda as to why she wants to join AVALANCHE. While others have reasons for their hatred towards vampires, Aerith wishes humans and vampires can coexist. Could she lead the team and make it happen?</p><p>NOTE: Betaed by @Denebola_Leo. No sparkling vampires, no magic/materia use, more about immortal vampires with inhuman speed &amp; strength, and they could metamorphose into scarier form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough &amp; Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough &amp; Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough &amp; Tseng, Sephiroth &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair &amp; Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Srrtt ... Srrtt ...</p><p>Another stride, slow and tiring. Soles of his shoes are worn out. He barely remembers how long the time has run. All he can see is rocks, only rock. His head feels dizzy, the hot scorching sun above affects him the most. There's nothing but the clothes on his body, torn and spoiled—dark patches of dried blood are on his shirt.</p><p><em> Blood ... Whose blood? </em>He wonders, trying to remember.</p><p><b>"Come here, I'll change your clothes." </b>Suddenly, there is a sound. A man's voice, the only one leading him through.</p><p>
  <em> Who are you? </em>
</p><p>He outstretches his hands, but he doesn't touch anything. There was nothing in front of him.</p><p>
  <em> You wanna go? Don't leave me. </em>
</p><p>He keeps asking, doesn't feel that it's just the sound coming from his own head—like a memory that comes out of nowhere and passes, hardly seen. So, the voice comes back to him, making him relieved.</p><p>
  <b>"Are you hungry? Just stay with me, we'll find food."</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I'm hungry. Very hungry. I want to eat. Eat something fresh. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't do that! You aren't allowed to eat them!"</b>
</p><p><em> Why couldn't I? </em> However, he still tries to pounce.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't! Aaaargggghhh!"</b>
</p><p>It's just a memory but he can feel the taste of rancid liquid in his mouth. The fluid is dripping through his sharp teeth.</p><p>
  <em> Damn! This is so bitter! </em>
</p><p>He mutters a few swears, which has spoken silently from his mouth. <em> That's not what I want to eat. I need something sweet. And delicious. </em></p><p>
  <b>"Stop, Spike! Stop, all right? Yep, that is."</b>
</p><p>His wild clawing hands finally stop moving as he feels a hand stroking his head, ruffling his hair. That's so comforting. After that, there is a rather long silence until the voice comes again.</p><p><b>"Almost there, Cloud,"</b> the voice sounds happy. <b>"Sorry to bring you there but she... I have to see her."</b></p><p>Shortly after as the memory jumps in, he hears roars and groans from afar. He couldn't figure out what it is, but it sounds like a big fight. Ah, that man finally comes once again. But this time, the man's voice sounds weaker.</p><p>
  <b>"Cloud, remember one thing ... Live for the ..."</b>
</p><p>The blood… The body... And the blue flame covering that man.</p><p><em>Wh-what happened?</em> <em> What have I done? </em><br/>
<em> I ... I don't want to remember! </em></p><p>
  <b>"I leave my dream on you..."</b>
</p><p><em>Get lost! </em>He cuts the memory as it feels like stabbing him. <em>But why are these tears dripping?</em> <b>"Za-"</b></p><p>Never speak before, his voice seems to be trapped on his throat. Then, a flash of many faces he may know begins to enter his head, stimulating his mind to display one by one in front of him. He can see visions, many shadows pass upon his eyes. Yet, this person...</p><p>A man with long, straight, silver hair. He has glowing red eyes. And ...</p><p><em> Don't show your fangs</em>, he yells.</p><p>The visions he sees continue to a burning town, residents lying covered in blood—it is like a scene of a massacre field.</p><p><em> Ach</em> , he knows. <em> Why did you come to our peaceful village? </em></p><p>His hands keep clutching his head. The visions don't stop until an image of a long black-haired girl with dark brown eyes appeared. She wears a cowboy outfit. This time, the person is very familiar to him.</p><p><em> Tifa! </em> He cries. <em> Mom’s gone, I must protect you from him, </em> he remembers.</p><p>But that slayer is already there, waiting for him.<b> "Hello, Cloud," </b>he greeted. </p><p><em> Tifa! Tifa! Tifa! </em> Ignoring the man, he calls her name many times as her image approaches. His heart is pounding harder. He can almost see her stretching her hands, asking for help. Moreover, he is trying to reach her. But...</p><p>
  <b>"CLOUD! NOOOOOOOOO!"</b>
</p><p>He's like hearing that she calls his name out of fear. Then he feels blood gushing down his face at seconds, covering his vision.</p><p>And immediately his memory vanishes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Cloud?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ti ... Tifa?"</b>
</p><p>Sitting on his knees, the young man called Cloud hardly catches his breath. He also hears the sound of a train roaring loudly while passing from his side. The voices which have haunted him and the horrible views are gone. Stony land has been turned into a cement floor. The afternoon heat has been replaced by the darkness of night. The person in front of him now is definitely not a shadow. Tifa seems real, standing and lying closer to his face. They stare at each other so closely as if trying to calm each other down.</p><p>Then, his forehead almost collides with hers. <b>"Thank God, you're really a Cloud, right? I really didn't expect to see you here. How long had the time passed?"</b></p><p><b>"I think a month,"</b> he says quietly.</p><p><b>"October to December, Cloud,"</b> Tifa corrects and she notices his pale face. <b>"Are you sick?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"No, I'm really fine."</b>
</p><p><b>"No, you're not fine,"</b> Tifa cuts in, placing his arm to her shoulders, leading him to walk as he leans on. <b>"Where have you been all this time, Cloud? I'm thinking of you ... And I have been worried ... since you're gone."</b></p><p>Cloud stays still, doesn't say anything. He enjoys every word Tifa said, coming into his ears. He feels that her voice is dear to his heart, so calm that seems to greet him from a long tiring journey. <em> After this, maybe I'll fall asleep. </em></p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I remember who I am. My name is Cloud Strife. And I'm human. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is an AU fic with vampire universe but I use reference plot from the Compilation itself. So yeah, you can guess the prologue above is kind of Last Order. Since the vampires here are described having red glowing eyes (not blue mako eyed SOLDIER), I think Tifa's eyes aren't that reddish. Some pictures show her having brown eyes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night of The Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for @Denebola_Leo for betaing this fanfic. For early chapters, this fanfic may feel like the game itself so just wait 'til I write more chapters. Btw, I like to bold the dialogue to point it out. I know it's not in accordance with writing rules, so tell me if you're bothered by it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the train as it speeds along the tracks through the city is a contrast to the comforting silence of its carriages. There are a few passengers that sit quietly in their seats, waiting to arrive at their station. It would seem at first glance to be an ordinary trip, but unbeknownst to them, a young, blond man stands atop carriage number two. His feet are firm despite the speed of the train, and his eyes focus on the wagon right in front of him.</p><p>….like a predator waiting to pounce.</p><p>In the carriage under his feet, there are two passengers; a man and a woman, sitting and facing each other. There is only the clatter of the metal handrail swinging in the middle of the compartment. The woman whistles softly, and her eyes glance to and fro, trying to ward off boredom and avoid the stare of the man in front of her. The man’s mouth occasionally curls up into a strange smile, one that made her skin crawl. It was odd, no doubt, that he would join her here when the train was barely at half capacity and blithely on its way to another stop. </p><p>The woman pushes her hands into her jacket pockets. Her eyes look downward, studying her shoes, anything but the stranger in front of her. She doesn't see the smile in front of her turning into a scary grimace. A pair of fangs then appear protruding from behind his upper lip. The artery on his neck is also seen sticking out to the check. His eyes, which were originally black iris, begin to turn a glowing crimson. His pupils, that were previously round, become tapered like a cat's eyes. Then, tensing momentarily, his inhuman eyes staring at her with intensity, he springs forward towards his hapless prey.</p><p>BANG!</p><p>The man stumbles back into his seat, shocked.</p><p>A tense smile on her face, the woman turns out holding a smoking gun in her hand. Yeah, she's never been losing her vigilance, intentionally lures him all along. Watching the man she just shot groans and strains to try to get at the bullet stuck in his chest, the woman knows what she has to do before he recovers. So she runs to the back of the carriage and the man chases after her.</p><p><b>"Biggs! Wedge!"</b> she exclaims as she enters the rear carriage, passing two men.</p><p>The two have been ready. Just as the man breaks through the carriage door, a fresh barrage of bullets is waiting for him.</p><p>
  <em> BANG! BANG! BANG! </em>
</p><p>The man is sprawled on the floor, covered in blood. The color of the blood is black, unlike humans. The bullets are scattered on the passenger seat. Take it easy, there is no humans sitting over there. The sound of the gunfire was muffled by the roar of the train so as not to worry the passengers who were in the front carriages. Well, they have deliberately kept the man away from many people. What do they actually shoot by the way?</p><p><b>"Wow! He can still move,</b>" said one of the shooters.</p><p><b>"No time to be amazed, you know?"</b> the other replied to his partner.</p><p><b>"Shut your mouths!"</b> shouts one more person in a hoarse voice. The man is tall, dark-skinned, and muscular with several scars on his face. He has a fake hand on his right arm; the man named Barret Wallace looks like an experienced veteran. He also wanted to fire but ... <b>"He ran away!"</b></p><p><b>"Cloud, he went upstairs!"</b> shouts the woman named Jessie, who is part of the group.</p><p>The summoned man has prepared himself. He draws his sword. In front of him, a creature springs up---the male passenger. <b>"So, bullets don't work, huh?"</b> he taunts.</p><p>The prey that he had been waiting for earlier is gasping as Cloud charges towards him. As the last bastion of the series of attacks, Cloud must not let him go, or he will not be paid for this mission. Of course, it will be easier for him to finish it off now that it was injured and attempting to flee. But still, the creature's speed is more than an ordinary human. Even if it is staggered, the creature can still maintain its balance on the train. Barret and the others can't catch up at this point, that's why Cloud is being placed on top. If the slash was not deep enough, the creature could still heal itself, just like when he took out the bullets earlier. However, the creature still needs time to regenerate, that is why he tries to escape. And Cloud knows he should not waste the opportunity.</p><p>All he has to do is cleaving it into half in one slash.</p><p>
  <em> WHOOOOOSH! </em>
</p><p>And the body turns to ashes, floating away in the wind.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The train soon enters the railway station as if nothing had happened. Barret and his men have finished cleaning up any trace of their work before leaving for the railroad platform. The vampire’s body vanished into dust, giving no evidence that someone was slain here while blood is splattered. Their actions could be identified as a bandit fight but still, they didn’t want to be tracked from the bullets that are left.</p><p>Cloud lightly jumps down from the top of the carriage and meets them on the platform.</p><p><b>"Yo, newbie! You've proved yourself to be the man Tifa said you were,"</b> Barret said, instructing everyone to get out of the station quickly.</p><p><b>"We're lucky to have you in AVALANCHE,"</b> Jessie continued. <b>"By the way, your moves were so cool."</b></p><p><b>"Yeah, bro, you're so great. You can even keep up with their speed, perched on top like an owl,"</b> Wedge continued. <b>"I’m afraid you’re a vampire, too."</b></p><p>Cloud gives Wedge a hard stare. He raises his hand towards the hilt of his sword.<b> "You want me to cut you down?"</b></p><p><b>“Easy there,” </b> says Biggs. <b>“Wedge, did you forget he hung out with us this afternoon, huh? <strong>Vampires won't do that without big mantle.</strong>”</b></p><p><b>“I wasn’t hanging out with you guys,” </b> Cloud replies. <b> “I was looking for another job. This one is the side-job, I’m paid less.”</b></p><p>Barret hits Cloud in the back of the head. <b>"You're a cocky bastard! All of us here have the same fate and hatred as you, you know! Humans are endangered, we must save them."</b></p><p>Cloud rubs his head with a small grimace.<b> "Not interested,"</b> he states coldly then strides away from the others, leaving them behind.</p><p><b>"Huh, can't he be invited to joke?"</b> said Jessie. <b>"Same as Barret."</b></p><p><b>"Jessie!"</b> Barret snaps.</p><p><b>"Right?"</b> Wedge and Biggs sigh.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>This is Midgar.</p><p>A large industrial and metropolitan city with the most modern facilities in Gaia. The electronics industry and its power plant, originating from the reactor, seems to hide the sky with its black smoke polluting the air. A forest of skyscrapers touched the sky, making the corners of the alley untouched by the sun, a very suitable place to hide. Humans need light because that is the source of life. However, there are other creatures who thrive in the shadows because the sun is their bane. And they know, Midgar provides space for them to be able to wrestle with humans during the day.</p><p>Of course, instead, the culmination of their activity is at night. Conversely, human activity begins to decline after dusk. However, the night crowd is clearly still under the bright lights that adorn the city, that Midgar is still a beautiful spectacle at night. Not that they are waiting for people to fall asleep in their homes so that it is their turn to take control of the city, that is not what they want. They mingle and enter human society; walk in the city, drive vehicles, visit shopping centers, and all other normal activities. When humans are careless, they reveal their true form. After that, they will disappear quickly, back into the darkness.</p><p>For this reason, almost no human being knows of the existence of vampires.</p><p>Except for a handful. An example is Barret and his men who recruited Cloud. They are the vampire hunters who named their group AVALANCHE. They learned vampires are not so much different from a serial killer, targeting their prey in a favorite place or certain characteristics they favor. Once rumors spread out, they investigate it, as for how they found out the midnight train mysteriously missing passengers for a month.</p><p>And not only those who know...</p><p>A girl with a large ribbon tied to her head, holding her braid in place, and dressed in a striking pink dress leaves a lonesome alley. Perched on her neck, a necklace with a cross pendant. She stands on the sidewalk facing the highway, where cars are milling about in front of her. On the opposite side, there's a downtown crowd where people are passing by like her. Above her, she could see a signpost in the direction of the intersection that moves straight north to where she’s standing pointing to the station. It was made all the more obvious by the sound of a train passing by. A noisy atmosphere, right? The voices seem to obscure the sounds of other metal clinks. The sound of bullets fired. The sound of painful groans.</p><p>She is kind of daydreaming because she doesn't see a blond man walking towards her. They collide and the metal staff she holds is loosened from her grip.</p><p><b>"Sorry,"</b> Cloud turned his head as he bends to pick up her staff. Well, he isn't that cocky.</p><p><b>"Wait a second,"</b> said the girl, <b>"are you okay?"</b></p><p><strong>"Huh?"</strong> said Cloud, confused because he was not hurt at all. He notices the girl's pink dress stained with blood then he looks down at his chest. <em>Tch, sure the blood of the vampire I slew had stained my shirt, it hadn't been dry yet? </em> <strong>"I'm fine,"</strong> he replied, almost saying it's not his blood.</p><p><b>"Are you..."</b> she observes, as the stain spot is too black, like ink rather than maroon--almost dry. And the sword, by the way, doesn't seem an accessory just to look cool.<b>"...involved in dangerous things?"</b></p><p><b>"You name it. I’ll do it,"</b> he doesn't deny.</p><p><b>"So?"</b> she doesn't seem threatened.</p><p>
  <b>"So keep your distance."</b>
</p><p><b>"Nah, you're too good for that."</b> But Cloud is already walking away, ignoring her last speech. <b>“Hey!”</b></p><p>The girl looks in the direction he was going. Somehow she feels <em>deja vu </em>from the meeting just now. She then gazes towards the north, staring far into the unseen station. <b>"Is there a hunt tonight?"</b> she mutters, seemingly knowing something...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An opening scene of slaying vampire in the train had even been used by three different vampire movies, namely Twins Effect, Blood: The Last Vampire, and Underworld first movie. Coincidentally, the initial scene of the game-opening was using the train too so I recreate it. </p><p>Also, Buster Sword doesn't exist here since there's no SOLDIER and the setting is more like the real modern world we live in, so it's up to you to imagine what sword Cloud uses. Katana with a cover is great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a chapter full of Cloti XD.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s almost midnight when Cloud and the team return to AVALANCHE’s homebase. It is located beneath a local bar, Seventh Heaven, in Sector Seven. The bar was not only a front, but also a source of income for their operation. Well known in the area for good food, good drink, and a warm and sexy bartender. She is another member of AVALANCHE who didn’t join tonight’s mission, instead serving patrons from around the area. Famous for her showmanship and kindness, say the name, Tifa Lockhart, and the residents of the sector will have their eyes light up in recognition. Tonight, the bar was still opened for celebration.<b><br/>
</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>"Aaaaah!" </b> says Biggs, drinking. <b>"Nothing beats the first drink after finishing work."</b></p><p><b>"The mission made me hungry," </b>Wedge mutters.</p><p>Jessie pats Wedge’s stomach. <b>“Your stomach is never full! indeed.”</b></p><p>Tifa chuckles, already familiar with his behavior. She turns to the kitchen and brings a plate of cheeseburger and fries she has cooked. <b>“Special for you, Wedge.”</b></p><p><b>“You know me so well, Tifa,”</b> says Wedge happily.</p><p><b>“Heh. Tifa knows all of us,”</b> Biggs continues.</p><p>Meanwhile, someone is alienated from all the cheerfulness as he gets closer to Barret before the big man goes down to his room to see his sleeping daughter. It was still a wonder that such a fiery man has a four-year-old daughter.</p><p><b>“Yeah, yeah, your money,”</b> Barret says. <b>“Ask Tifa. She takes care of all that!”</b></p><p>Cloud sighs before heading towards the bar and Tifa sees his grumpy face and counters with a soft smile. <b>“Cloud, your drink,”</b> she calls, sliding a glass of cocktail to him. <b>“Something hard and bitter, just like yourself. Gives you the courage to keep going.”</b></p><p><b>“Thanks,”</b> he says as he takes the drink. As he looks at the others, he sighs again to put a small stopper on the urge to ask about payment, even if Tifa sits next to the cash machine. This was more than just a job to them, they even risk their lives in danger, but he had been hired, and no one but him had brought up his payment yet.</p><p>As the minutes passed; Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge said goodbye to rest at their respective homes. Tifa then cleans up everything before closing the bar. Cloud also went outside with the others but he’s waiting for Tifa to walk home together. They rent rooms side by side in a cheap flat down the road. Though, the landlady is a big friend of the cause so they just share the payment like roommates.</p><p>Gazing up to the sky, Cloud doesn’t find the nebula he was used to seeing in Nibelheim. He is still trying to adapt to the city atmosphere, but the starry nights he likes are replaced by street lights, billboards, skyscrapers, and densely populated housing. Skyglow. Cities always attract humans, even so, Cloud never thought it would be a place to start a new life even if their village still existed. He doesn’t like crowds. There’s no reason why he headed here in the first place because he would prefer other countrysides to live in, unlike many youths in his village who already became urbanites. </p><p>Tifa was no exception, he thought, it might explain why she also ended up here. So, if he still sticks out here, by chance, it's mainly because of her. This city is a vampire lair, he wouldn’t know that if she didn’t ask him to join AVALANCHE. And he wants to protect her, always.</p><p>He looks at his own hand and clenches it. Somehow he was just being casual about the blood patched on his clothes after slaying one vampire. It should have brought out the trauma, but this was vampire blood, after all. There was no feeling for the opponent but one, hatred, of course. But he’s still not sure if he could sleep well without those strange dreams. Slaying random vampires isn't enough.</p><p><em> Damn it</em>, Cloud growls. <em> This must be over once I find him.<br/>
...Sephiroth. </em></p><p>He feels a bit frustrated. But then he notices Tifa walking out of the closed bar and steps toward him. It felt like yesterday at the station, her presence could make his mind that had been raging back clear. </p><p><b>“Thanks for waiting,” </b>she smiles at him.</p><p><b>“No big deal,”</b> he replies as they start heading home.</p><p><b>"You’re not a people person, </b> <b>but Jessie and Wedge always tell me how cool you are," </b> she chimes. <b>“I think you got stronger in just three months. You must’ve had secret training.”</b></p><p><b>"Guy can change," </b>he smirks. <b>"I can't keep relying on the old me, can I?"</b></p><p>To be honest, Tifa was a bit confused by Cloud's change, especially over his strength. Growing up together, she knew that Cloud did have a hidden talent for his strength. But somehow she felt something was different. Tifa tries to believe that the terrible incident in their village is sure to change anyone, even herself. She is very curious about what Cloud had been through. How could three months make such a difference? However, she did not dare to ask. She was afraid he would disappear from her before her very eyes. It had been enough that she didn't hear any good news about him before he suddenly appeared at the train station.</p><p><b>"Mmmm, yeah," </b> Tifa finally answers. <b>"I shouldn't doubt it."</b></p><p><b>"Something wrong?" </b>Cloud asks, noticing the pause in Tifa's response.</p><p><b>"No,"</b> said Tifa, folding her arms behind her back. <b>"I'm glad to have you back, really glad. This way, we can fight them."</b></p><p>Cloud grins. <b>"If Barret can keep me going, you don't have to go on a mission."</b></p><p><b>“How could you be this sweet?”</b> she teases. “ <b>We had trained together at Master Zangan's place. You know, I can't just sit down.</b>”</p><p><b>“Well, this friend of mine is in a tight spot and I’ve made a promise that I’d be there for her.” </b> <em> I wanna protect you, </em> he thought.</p><p><b>“You always do… you won’t leave us, will you?” </b>She blushes a bit. <b>"Then, why don't we work together? Don't you consider me a comrade in arms? We face the same enemy."</b> <em>And I want to fight alongside you</em>, she thought.</p><p>Cloud looked at her intensely. He did understand Tifa's feelings that they had both lost their village and their parents. But there is something more than that. From the past until now, Cloud still has that feeling. The reason why he wants to submit to Barret's orders is that it turns out that besides his grudge against Sephiroth, he still cannot rule this out. Or the dream will keep haunting him.</p><p>...the image of her death in front of him.</p><p>Of course, he couldn’t say that. So if possible, he wanted to keep Tifa away from this job.</p><p><b>"I've been trained, Cloud,” </b> Tifa continues when he doesn’t reply. <b> “I got stronger, though of course I still can't be as strong as you now. I’m sick of vampires. I know they are very cruel, I know that we can lose our lives at any time. But if you remember the day--that hard day, I feel like I want to spill it all. After all, I have continued to endure all this time."</b></p><p>She frowns. It reminds her of the dark events that occurred in their village. That's why she joined AVALANCHE, because she wants to get rid of vampires. She also doesn't want other people to lose their life, or feel a loss and suffer like her because of vampires.</p><p><b>"I know, Tifa..." </b>Cloud lowered his tone, won’t argue even if he questioned himself whether he could be selfless for humanity, think bigger like her.</p><p><b>“So?”</b> she looks at him, leans over. <b>“Deal? We’re not gonna fight about this?”</b></p><p><b>“But…”</b> he pouts. By the way, they’re too close. He can’t almost handle it or she would catch him being embarrassed. <b>“‘kay.”</b></p><p><strong>"Got you,"</strong> she chuckles then walks ahead of him on the stairs as they arrive, their room is on second floor. She turns towards him as she opens the door.<b> “I’d like to catch up more but we should get some sleep.</b> <b>Good night, Cloud.”</b></p><p><b>“Good night,” </b> he replies gently and sees her enter her room and close the door. <b>“...Tifa.” </b></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dark.<br/>
Cloud can only see darkness again.<br/>
Yes, places that vampires like, so he tightens the grip of his sword.</p><p>Then someone laughs. And somehow in the dark like that, Cloud could see at the figure clearly; a vampire he can't forget. A figure he doesn't want to get to know. A figure he really hates. The figure he wants revenge on. The slaughterer of his village. The one who took his beloved mom away.</p><p>...With his long fluttering silver hair.</p><p><b>"SEPHIROTH!"</b> Yelling, he then runs fast towards the vampire. He raises his arms high, then slashes in one powerful downward motion. Sephiroth raises his left hand and catches the sharp edge of Cloud's sword by his palm without a scratch. Cloud's attempts to push his sword forward are futile.</p><p><b>"You're weak,"</b> Sephiroth says curtly.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm not!"</b>
</p><p>Sephiroth then throws Cloud aside with a force that could make even Cloud's grip on his sword loosen. Cloud rolls on the floor. Quickly, Sephiroth then approaches his fallen opponent. Like picking up an item, he raises Cloud's head by his hair. Then he grabs Cloud's neck and holds it high, squeezing and making the blond gasp for air. Typical vampire talons push into soft skin, making Cloud bleed. </p><p><b>"You are attached to me,"</b> Sephiroth says, looking at Cloud sharply. <b>"You exist because of me. You are mine. And I have chosen you from all the trash in your village. Therefore, I have the right to treat you as I wish. I will not make you die, I would rather make you suffer."</b></p><p>Cloud feels like he wanted to get angry and respond to his treatment at one point, but he can't even look at Sephiroth clearly. His eyelids are getting heavy. His breaths come short and shallow.</p><p>The grip was soon released, and Cloud falls to the floor in a heap. Somehow Sephiroth's figure suddenly disappears, leaving him again in the dark alone. Not for much longer, however, as he hears an irregular, loud knocking sound on the floor where he's laying on his side. It seems like a sound of footsteps, and as the knocking getting louder and closer, and a person approaches. Cloud blinks, and the booted feet finally appear before his eyes.</p><p><b>"You have to be strong, Cloud. It's not Sephiroth you must defeat but yourself."</b> The voice is different from Sephiroth's, which must be the voice of this mysterious stranger.</p><p>Cloud tries to look up but he could not see who it was. But he's sure the voice came from his past. <em> Beat yourself. </em> Yes, he feels he ever had heard that sentence. The problem is, this man’s face is invisible.</p><p>
  <em> Why can't I remember who he is?<br/>
And why did this person interfere?<br/>
Do I know him well? </em>
</p><p><b>"...or you cannot protect the people who are important to you,"</b> the voice continues.</p><p>Then Cloud could see clearly what was not far behind the figure's feet. There is another person who's also laying down, like him. The difference is, that person is covered in blood. And even though that person's long hair covers part of the face, Cloud recognized her from her wide-open chestnut eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"TIFA!"</b>
</p><p>...</p><p>Cloud jerks awake on the bed he slept upon and feels sweat running down his forehead. Then he lowers his legs and hurries over to the door to reach Tifa's room next to his. </p><p><em> Dammit, it's locked!<br/>
Of course, it's locked, what are you thinking? </em> </p><p>Not just to check if she was there sleeping tight, but he wants to touch and caress her hair to make sure what's in front of him isn't an illusion. He leaves instead, not wishing to bother her.</p><p><em> Shit, that dream again</em>, he curses as he walks backward and lies back on his couch. He also rubs his face with both hands. <em> What if I sleep next to her and hold her, will the nightmare disappear? </em></p><p>Unfortunately, Tifa wouldn’t allow it, he knew. Jessie and the others have been acting out to tease them, even almost making them stay in the same room although they both have explained that their relationship is not as deep as they think. Cloud was quite ignorant without wanting to respond, Tifa was the one who repeatedly said that they were only childhood friends.</p><p>
  <em> ...only childhood friends. </em>
</p><p>Well, Cloud thought. Isn't that the fact? Why does he have to be bothered with that? Relationships in any form would never change anything for him to always keep his promise to Tifa, would it? Even though in his heart, he has a feeling for her more than that?</p><p><em> Nope</em>, he answers himself. Tifa doesn't need to know that, at least for now. He just takes care of it. He is no longer a child who only wanted to get her attention just because he has had a crush on her for a damn long time. He couldn’t confess it yet.</p><p>Addled like this, he can't go back to sleep anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting to Know More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonder about the vampire hunter organization and what they're after? You'll get more info here.... well, after some Cloti interactions^^.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning is approaching, but the scenery outside was still quite dark. Something normal in Midgar because the sun is obstructed by many skyscrapers. Moreover, their bar is to the east of the tall buildings. Just leave the house, and the towering buildings can be seen even though they are about three sectors away.</p>
<p>Tifa gets out of bed. She goes over to Cloud’s room and knocks on his door. If possible, she actually wants him to sleep beside her, share the bed, so that she could hug him tightly to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere else, that the horrible event when she almost lost him would not happen a second time. But of course, she was too embarrassed to ask for it. <em> We've only been friends since childhood</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>She greets as he opens the door, <b>"Did you sleep well, Cloud?"</b></p>
<p>Cloud looks perplexedly at her. He could not possibly say he didn’t and tell her what happened last night. Therefore, he replies with a small lie. <b>“Next to your room, who wouldn’t?”</b></p>
<p><b>“Oh you,” </b> Tifa bites her lip and changes the subject. <b> “So, did you find a job yesterday?”</b></p>
<p>Cloud shakes his head. Challenging and dangerous, he is quite fond of what Barret ordered him to do; especially since it could train him to be stronger so he could defeat Sephiroth someday. Personally, he wants to hunt as many vampires as he can. He also imagines the payment for this kind of job would be high so he could save. Cloud once wondered if Barret just led a kind of AVALANCHE branch. But knowing the financial source is from Seventh Heaven’s profit that is set aside and only having a handful of members, AVALANCHE is actually more like an extremist group rather than a solid organization. Everybody works here as a side-job: Biggs manages an orphanage in Sector 5, Wedge runs an animal shelter with his younger brother, and Jessie works in Loveless theatre. He can’t rely on this job only for living costs---everything in a big city is expensive.</p>
<p><b>“Not yet. I mean, no permanent one,” </b> he replies, sitting on his couch. <b>“Y’know, I’ve tried to do what Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge offered me for a week.”</b></p>
<p><b>“Mhh-mm, I can imagine,” </b> Tifa chuckles. <b> “You aren’t good at handling kids, handling pets, and can’t do acting.”</b></p>
<p><b>“All I know is mountain climbing, what can I do with that skill here?”</b> he asks, referring to his old job in Nibelheim as a mountain guide for the travelers, whether they stay in camp or in the inn run by Tifa’s family. He knew every track and path, every slope and bend that could be requested.</p>
<p><b>“Lemme think, mhh…,” </b> she steps back and leans on the wall. <b>“How about you help me more in the bar? I need a supply checker so I can be more focused on serving customers. Of course, I would give you tips.”</b></p>
<p>
  <b>“What is that exactly? Like going to the market?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Shopping is part of it. I could teach you.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You sure I can do it?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You can’t just stay in one place. Fieldwork suits you.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I need a vehicle then.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“You can always use AVALANCHE’s assets. We have two motorbikes. AHA~”</b> she claps her hands. <b>“One more thing.”</b></p>
<p>
  <b>“What now?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Delivery… One customer asked me if he could just order the food by phone. I’m thinkin’ to expand the business. So, it’s not only people around Sector 7 who ever taste my food.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Well, you do. Everybody loves your cooking.”</b> Cloud smiles, he knows she helped a lot in her family’s inn; in the kitchen too. And her cooking skill starts there.</p>
<p><b>“Okay, let’s go to Seventh Heaven. We’re gonna have a busy day.”</b> She sounds happy. Yeah, Cloud and her will have a busy day so she whistles.</p>
<p>Arriving at the bar, Tifa immediately shows Cloud the pantry then how she checks inventory. She knew he couldn't bear to learn to do detailed work like this, even before the guy sighed, but he seemed to be able to be patient this time. If the inventory book shows the stock of goods is below what’s needed, it means they have to purchase the goods. Tifa does inventory checking every week, but sometimes there are supplies that run out prematurely because they are in high demand. Especially for alcohol, she orders it from a special supplier by telephone, but she buys other necessities at the market by herself.</p>
<p>After that, Cloud takes Tifa to go shopping but he has to pay attention to what she buys. Barret’s daughter, Marlene, is always seen around Tifa aside from him. They instantly get close. She’s also invited to go shopping by walking hand in hand before Cloud came. Let alone just accompanying Tifa, Marlene can be said to be independent for her age, she has been helping Tifa's activities at the bar. Although the little girl feels a bit uncomfortable with Cloud at first, he does not mind that she takes a ride between him and Tifa.</p>
<p><b>"Yo, the newlyweds went shopping,"</b> says Barret, looking at the couple arriving for the second time.</p>
<p><b>"B-Barret!"</b> Tifa's face flushed angrily while Cloud avoided it by staring in another direction.</p>
<p><b>"I look like their kid, right, Papa?"</b> says Marlene, taking Cloud and Tifa’s hand.</p>
<p><b>"You do, girl!" </b>Barret exclaims.</p>
<p><b>"HEY!" </b>Tifa wants to protest. She then glances at Cloud looking for support but the blond can’t find a word.</p>
<p>He couldn’t tell anyone, it’s private to him. To be honest, he had dreamt to have a little family with her in Nibelheim as Tifa would take over her family inn and he would combine his business as a mountain guide; they would run it together. Of course, it’d only happen if she returned his feelings. But Nibelheim is gone and the new life they have now is far from peaceful. Even if he’s secretly happy that Tifa asked him to help the business in Seventh Heaven, he’s just living for less than two weeks in this city anyway. Would delivery become his new business?</p>
<p>Tifa turns towards the bar and is ready to serve customers when they arrive. This leaves Cloud idle. Barret calls him to join him at a table.</p>
<p><b>“This is your payment,”</b> he gives Cloud some coins.</p>
<p><b>“1050 Gil?” </b> Cloud asks, sighing. He thought he would get at least 2000 Gil. He wants to demand more but Barret could kick him out at any time. And that’s not what he wants. Especially because Tifa would be unhappy. <em> I’ve promised to stay</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s with a little extra. 50 Gil for your exemplary service.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Fine,”</b> Cloud slips the money into his pocket. <b>“I’ll hunt more vampires so you can pay me more.”</b></p>
<p><b>“Could you differentiate them among us?”</b> Barret doesn’t joke. <b>“You can’t just walk around at night with a big ass sword and hope they target yeh. You’re the last one they wanna eat unless you disguise yourself and tempt them to reveal their true form. Didn’t Jessie teach you that?”</b></p>
<p>Cloud frowns. He remembers she’s supposedly an actress. But she always ends up trying to seduce him although she quibbles it’s one of the lessons; it makes him feel awkward and uncomfortable. Her friends say that he could be a great actor due to his handsomeness but that’s not what Cloud wants. Also, without having acting skills, it’d be useless, and he really doesn’t have that talent. Vampires aren’t stupid. They’re quite intelligent because they’ve lived a long time. And they’re good actors since humans do not realize they exist among them. You have to outsmart them.</p>
<p><b>"This city is so vast, we can't watch every corner carefully only to find them one by one; one vampire per week, ‘till when? How long will it last?"</b> Cloud continues. <em> At this rate, till I’m ready to fight Sephiroth? When I can finally find that bastard? </em> <b>“It’d be an eternal job. If Midgar really had a vampire lair, we should eradicate them at their root.”</b></p>
<p>Slurping his drink, Barret catches Cloud’s exasperation. <b>“Would you like to listen now?”</b> He’s serious with his sentence, knowing Cloud’s cocky attitude, so he didn’t tell him other than the last mission’s instruction. He trusted Cloud enough because of Tifa so he had heard about the vampire who massacred their village. Easy to guess what the blond aims.</p>
<p>
  <b>“You wanna tell me something?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sure, when you quiet your ego. We’ll go downstairs.”</b>
</p>
<p>Cloud nods so they go to AVALANCHE’s hideout. Here, he would usually practice with his sword at the gym. He also serves a dual training request for the other three members when they don't spend time investigating vampires and looking for information that could be their next mission, usually criminal news about mysterious murders that the police have not been able to solve or missing people in certain suspected places. However, most of his routines are filled with Tifa, even though at first he was always reluctant to duel with her, which then made the girl pout, especially if Cloud seemed to give in so she could slam him down easily. When it happens, it’s Barret who takes care of the bar for a while.</p>
<p>The big man turns on the computer and the projector. Waiting as it’s loading, he begins to talk. </p>
<p>
  <b>"When the first AVALANCHE was defeated, I rebuilt it. Previously, this organization was pretty large. The leader was a woman named Elfe, her right-hand men were named Fuhito and Shears. Their slayers even hunted out of Midgar! At the time I hadn’t joined. I knew them when I lived in my village, Corel. Those bastard vampires had invaded my house and the house of my best friend next door. My wife, Myrna, my best friend, Dyne, and his wife, Eleanor; killed. I could only save Marlene, she's Dyne's daughter. If AVALANCHE weren't there, perhaps Marlene and I would never have met you."</b>
</p>
<p>Cloud listened to Barret's explanation carefully. That's right, Cloud remembered that Barret had said it briefly at the station yesterday. <em> Not much different from what Tifa and I experienced</em>, he thought. One big question he has about AVALANCHE is also answered.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I didn't join right away because I was thinking about Marlene. Nevertheless, they said they would still welcome me with open arms whenever I decided to join. Therefore, once I heard they were annihilated, I thought humanity's future could sputter out if no one continued the fight. I knew my actions would endanger Marlene but she understood that I had to do it, it's for her, too, who lost her parents."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Defeated? Is the lair organized?"</b> Cloud asks.</p>
<p><b>"Yup,"</b> Barret nods, <b>"according to the documents that the old AVALANCHE had, they have a big coven in Midgar. Vampire leaders and elite vampires are there."</b></p>
<p><b>"Tifa told me, but where is it exactly?"</b> Cloud continues.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I haven't told you yet because we haven't had enough power to overrun it. The coven is huge and you might never expect one to be so large."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Just tell me where it is, Barret,"</b> Cloud urges impatiently.</p>
<p>Barret types on the keyboard and the projector show a huge factory and its office building with 70 floors. <b>"Shin-Ra Inc., an electronics megacompany where several employees and the entire board of directors and shareholders are vampires."</b></p>
<p><b>“That Shin-Ra? Owned by vampires?”</b> Cloud feels a bit of familiarity because their products reach remote areas like his village. <b>"So, until now, all we could do was stealth work? Can't we just raid them during the day?"</b></p>
<p><b>"We don’t have the blueprint but let’s assume the building has a defense system and is well designed to keep sun rays out of it.” </b> Barret continues as the picture moves to show the four sides and from top. <b>“The more we break in, there lies their hearts, which are far from bright light. Their resting place must be underground… with coffins, or who knows what."</b></p>
<p><b>"It'd be easier if we fix it in one blast, just place the bombs at several points. Then at the same time, it will definitely ‘BOOM ... BOOM ... WOW!’ After all, there are lots of electronic materials," </b> Jessie comes suddenly, hugging Cloud from behind. <b> “But, humans also work there--my dad used to work there. Like it or not, it can only be done out of working hours and unfortunately, it's their peak time.”</b></p>
<p><b>“Mind letting me go?” </b>Cloud protests.</p>
<p><b>“Haha, you’re so cute, Cloud,”</b> says Jessie, releasing him.</p>
<p><b>“Jessie’s dad was killed by them,”</b> Barret says.</p>
<p><b>“I’m sorry to hear that,” </b>says Cloud, giving a sympathetic look. And it makes Barret smirk, the guy is just cocky, not heartless.</p>
<p>Jessie clicks the computer to show the data. <b>“The death rate due to work accidents in Shin-Ra is quite high per year. My dad was one of them. We got compensation money though, and the salary is worth it so people would always want to work there. But Shin-Ra always covers up what they do with accidents. The victims’ family never get an answer and Shin-Ra shuts ‘em up. The public would never know if vampires exist. They control this city with money, and the government can do nothing.”</b></p>
<p><b>“Sephiroth… the vampire I seek, he’s from Midgar,” </b> Cloud mumbles. Tifa probably knows better because he stayed for one night in her inn and that’s what was written in the guestbook. <b>“So you know he’s from Shin-Ra.”</b></p>
<p><b>“We did some searching. Wedge had hacked the company’s personnel files but the name wasn’t found,”</b> Jessie replies. <b>“There is only one answer: Elite vampire. Vampires who aren’t employed must have a high position.”</b></p>
<p>Barret cuts in.<b> “But before dealing with this type, test your skills against the Turks."</b></p>
<p><b>"Turks?</b>" Cloud asks.</p>
<p><b>“Kind of a general affair.” </b> Biggs now joins as he shows up with Wedge. <b>“Those who cover vampires, in and out of the coven. But I heard they were fickle. They just like to ignore an unlucky vampire that meets us, for example on the train mission yesterday. If the former AVALANCHE wasn't invading the coven, they usually wouldn't come down. They were spying on each other, right, Wedge?”</b> He said, patting Wedge’s shoulder.</p>
<p><b>“You make me fear that I was spied on, why is gathering information my specialty here?” </b>Wedge sighs.</p>
<p><b>“Because you look tasty to them,”</b> Jessie jokes. <b>“It suits you.”</b></p>
<p><b>“And these elite vampires, they didn’t step in?”</b> Cloud continues to ask, ignoring their joke.</p>
<p><b>"Sadly, we had no enough information about them," </b> Biggs replies. <b>“Barret is right, it’s too risky to deal with this type in a blank page.”</b></p>
<p><b>"We just know one thing," </b> said Jessie. <b>"According to the former AVALANCHE’s report, he sometimes appeared to save the vampires whom AVALANCHE is after. Because he was called ‘Sir’ and highly respected by them, then he’s identified with Elite status. Strangely, he never kills the hunter who is facing him."</b></p>
<p><b>“Doesn’t sound like Sephiroth,” </b> Cloud comments. <b>“Not blood-thirsty.”</b></p>
<p><b>"Yeah, his actions can be said to be like us, huh?" </b>Wedge adds.</p>
<p><b>"You mean?" </b>Cloud turns to him.</p>
<p><b>"Just protecting your own kind, right?"</b> said Wedge convincingly.</p>
<p><b>"Heh, I have no sympathy. Vampires are still vampires. In hindsight, he must still be preying on humans. He sounded like he was playing with AVALANCHE,"</b> Barret continued. <b>“Elite definitely means they could do whatever they like.”</b></p>
<p><b>"Then," </b> Cloud says, smirking, <b>"I want to play with him."</b></p>
<p><b>"I told you," </b> said Barret, snapping Cloud’s head. <b>"You’re a valuable asset to AVALANCHE, I don't want you to die before I watch you kill at least two Turks."</b></p>
<p><b>“Okay,”</b> Cloud strokes his head and returns to the topic. <b>"So, the mission next time has to do with the Turks. I’m in."</b></p>
<p><b>"If you say so..."</b> said Barret doubtfully. <b>"So long as you can finish them off, it would be in our favor. But, how to target them without invading the coven?”</b></p>
<p><b>“Leave it to me! I’ll find a way,”</b> Biggs exclaims. <b>“You, too, Wedge.”</b></p>
<p><b>“Well, our strategist has spoken!” </b>Wedge cheers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At first, I wanted Shin-Ra Coven to be a regular coven like in Underworld and Twilight. Then I remembered Kamen Rider Kiva series that in a modern era setting, the 'Vampire' King has a company where some of the employees and all of the shareholders are vampires. So, it fits!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Looking for Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new mission so this is action time! But who is their target now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another night has come after some days of preparation. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret park their truck on the side of the expressway. It connects the industrial center with the business center which of course greatly facilitates movement for busy employees. Cloud’s motorbike is superimposed on the back of the truck because two-wheeled vehicles are prohibited from entering the highway. Biggs stands guard near the toll booth with the latest information.</p><p>As expected by Cloud, the mission this time was not an ordinary hunt like the nights before. They aren't just hunting for vampires who like to target humans in lonely places because that also requires high luck. For Cloud, if they don't touch the root of the problem, they won't finish this job any time soon. Apparently, in a sense, those dreams took hold. He feels that he can't fight a vampire in Sephiroth's class yet, but he also feels that he couldn’t get stronger if he only fought ordinary vampires. All agree with Cloud that they need to improve. At least the mission this time could really take him to one of the important vampires.</p><p>AVALANCHE's target this time is unbelievable: the president of Shin-Ra, Inc himself.</p><p>It’s like direct confrontation. But they prepare themselves with black jackets and masks to cover their identity while Cloud wears a full-face helmet. They also use a fake license plate on their vehicles to not be tracked; modified by Jessie. She didn’t join this time because her foot has accidentally sprained on a LOVELESS stage; thus, Tifa is in charge despite Cloud’s reluctance. Barret was sure the president's car would pass because Wedge had gained information that their target was to schedule a meeting at the business center this afternoon.</p><p>Cloud lowers his motorbike after receiving instructions from Barret.</p><p>
  <b>"Yo, you’ll press into the car from the side, I'll block it from the front."</b>
</p><p><b>"Tifa goes with you, Barret,” </b> Cloud requests. <b> “It's dangerous if she hitches a ride."</b></p><p><b>"I’ll drive,"</b> Tifa replies. <b>"Barret will shoot from the back of the truck."</b></p><p><b>"As soon as Biggs calls, we're ready,"</b> Barret continued. <b>"It's easy for us to recognize the car, there’s a shitty little Shin-Ra logo emblem for a hood ornament on a black sedan. The windshield is real dark too, designed so that sunlight doesn't disturb the monsters inside."</b></p><p><b>"Hm... is the driver a human or vampire?"</b> Tifa asks. <b>"Are you going to shoot him too?"</b></p><p><b>"I betcha the driver is a Turk. Chairman Shinra is a very old vampire, his abilities must have lost their edge, but stay sharp. Sure, he’s got a Turk with him, but that doesn't mean he ain’t gonna be trouble!” </b> Barret explains. <b> “Cloud, the Turk will be for ya, we’ll give ya an opening."</b></p><p><b>"You're nervous," </b> says Cloud, noticing Barret's body language as he points a finger at him. <b>"This must be the first time you’re going against the Turks."</b></p><p><b>"I'm gonna cut your payment!" </b>Barret sprays and Tifa laughs at this.</p><p>After waiting for a while, Biggs calls. Tifa immediately positions her truck in the middle of the four-lane road markings while Cloud follows slowly. The sedan they are after comes shortly. Cloud is eyeing the back seat because usually, an executive sits there. He approaches from the right side because it would be easier to draw his sword while his right hand is holding the gas pedal.</p><p><b>"There's a strange motorbike on the highway,"</b> says someone inside. <b>"AVALANCHE huh? They’re still alive?"</b></p><p>
  <em> BANG! BANG! BANG! </em>
</p><p>Barret starts firing and the sedan brakes, skidding, then returning to speed.</p><p>
  <em> PRANGGG! </em>
</p><p>Cloud stabs the tip of his sword so firmly in the window it penetrates inside. He can see the figure of President Shin-Ra, who deflects his sword. Cloud retracts, then tries to thrust his sword inside again and again while the sedan driver changes his speed with sudden brakes, intending to surprise Cloud on the motorbike. But Cloud is able to anticipate it, making him even climb onto the roof of the car with his motorbike. With a single, swift movement, Cloud stabs the roof of the car.</p><p><b>"Since when is Cloud so acrobatic?"</b> says Barret in amazement. He then signals to Cloud; it is better to make them stop the car or make it crash.</p><p>Barret fires again, the sedan brakes, and Cloud descends to strike back from the side. <em> Just like on that train, how many times do they have to be shot for them to stop, and can I cut them down one by one, </em> Cloud thought.</p><p><b>"So, you are a traitor?"</b> says President Shin-Ra, glancing at Cloud and commenting on his unusual ability. </p><p><b>"I don't get what you mean," </b>Cloud replies in confusion.</p><p><b>"Hmph, I don't have to waste time with the likes of you,</b>" he says.</p><p><b>"Then please excuse us, Mr. President."</b> There is a voice that coincided with the pounding of the left front door and the right rear door, making Cloud almost hit the road in surprise.</p><p>Two people dressed in suits then stand up on the edge of the two wide-open doors: One man with a short brown haircut at the back door on the right-facing Cloud and a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail at the front door to the left who has a focused stare towards the truck driven by Barret and Tifa. Amazingly, they don't fall like that while the sedan is speeding up. What a balance of vampires!</p><p><b>"You chase them as soon as we get out of the toll booth,"</b> orders someone at the steering wheel. <b>"I'll adjust the speed of the car to them."</b></p><p><b>"Copy, Tseng,"</b> answer the two vampires.</p><p><b>"Barret, you don't know how many Turks are guarding him, do you?" </b>Tifa asks, looking from the rearview mirror. She feels that one of them is turning to target her truck.</p><p><b>"Uh, I thought it was just the driver," </b>Barret replies spontaneously.</p><p><b>"How could you?"</b> says Tifa fussily. Indeed, her boss is a bit haphazard.</p><p><b>"The toll exit is comin’ up!"</b> shouts Cloud, opening his helmet visor.</p><p><b>"Spread out!"</b> Barret orders.</p><p><b>"Take care of Tifa!"</b> Cloud shouts again.</p><p>Tifa also bypasses the toll gate and opens a way for Cloud's motorbike. Then they drive in the opposite direction as they reach the intersection, mingling into what little traffic is around. The female Turk manages to jump over the open bed of the truck.</p><p><b>“Where is she?”</b> Barret is ready to shoot her before he realizes that there was no one in front. Suddenly he falls backward when the truck they’re following brakes hard and wobbles in a spiral.</p><p>
  <em> PRANGGG! </em>
</p><p><b>"TIFA!"</b> he shouts, seeing the vampire dangling in front of the truck and break the windscreen to invade, distracting Tifa from driving.</p><p><b>"Barret, get rid of her quickly!" </b>cries Tifa as the truck’s unstable trajectory. </p><p>
  <em>BANG! BANG!</em>
</p><p>Barret fires, but the shots miss. It's difficult to target from the back. <b>"SON OF A BITCH!"</b> </p><p>Tifa throws several punches but the Turk also manages to block. It was just a matter of time before the vampire kill them both in a crash. She then startles when the vampire yanks the wheel to get into the opposite lane as an eighteen-wheeler is seen on its way. The big truck sounds the horn and swerves, making the trailer swing in Tifa's direction.</p><p><b>"No No No.... We’re gonna crash!"</b> screams Barret in horror.</p><p><b>“Barret, brace yourself!” </b>Tifa shouts, taking control of the wheel again as the vampire moves away to avoid the crash.</p><p>Barret takes a position away from the possible impact and bows down to protect his head. Thankfully, Tifa manages to rotate 180 degrees in a quick drift despite slamming the side of the smaller truck against the trailer, drags it for a while before peeling away and turning around.</p><p><strong>"Oh shit,"</strong> Barret relieves as he's still alive.</p><p><b>"Are we safe now?"</b> Tifa wonders.</p><p>She is startled again when the trunk thuds. The vampire nimbly jumped up from the trailer behind them. She pounces on Barret who isn't ready, knocks the big guy off balance. </p><p>
  <b>"UARGH!" </b>
</p><p><b>"BARRET!" </b>Tifa hears his shout. She's thinking about whether to stop driving and fight or keep going on. </p><p>Barret duels the vampire; rolling his body to the right and left in the narrow truck bed. He repels every deadly attack from the vampire's nails directed at his face, despite a few scratches. His torso is half hanging off the truck; if it wasn't for his great strength and endurance, he would have fallen onto the asphalt earlier. He also slips his hand between their chest to shoot again and the vampire reflexively stands up to dodge. Barret then firmly grips the edge of the truck as he yells.</p><p>
  <b>"BRAKE!"</b>
</p><p>Tifa slams on the brakes, makes the vampire lurch and tumble right into Barret’s boot just for him kickin' her out the back of the vehicle.</p><p><b>"REVERSE!"</b> he orders, and Tifa obeys.</p><p>The vampire is hit and there is a sound of cracking bones under the tire. Tifa then pushes her gear stick forward and steps on the gas pedal again.</p><p><b>"Barret,</b> " calls Tifa in heavy breath, <b>"I managed to run over her, right?"</b></p><p><b>"I don’t think she’s dead yet. But that's enough to keep her from chasing us for a long while,"</b> answers Barret. <b>"Hoo, that's what the Turks are like. I'm gonna call Biggs and tell him to back away from the toll entrance. We're going home."</b></p><p><b>"We're going to let Cloud fight alone?" </b>Tifa sounds worried.</p><p>
  <b>"We can't do anything, too far to reach where he is. After all, it's Cloud himself and his high ego. Just trust him. He’ll kick their asses."</b>
</p><p>Tifa then drives at a normal speed, onto safer roads. <em> Cloud, I hope you are safe... </em></p><hr/><p>From the intersection where he was split up from Tifa and Barret, Cloud travels onto a smaller road in the city whose lanes are more narrow than the highway’s. As far as he knows, vampires avoid human crowds. They have only shown their true form in quiet places to prey on, even though they might be milling about among the crowded pedestrians there. However, it seems that Cloud is wrong. From the rearview mirror, he could see that the vampire is still there, jumping from the roof of one car to another, at an astonishing speed. Sometimes the distance between them is shorter, but Cloud can always push the gas harder to escape. The difficult part is fighting the vampire; he cannot possibly swing the sword here because of the passageway they were in.</p><p>The people around them were surprised even though not all road users had time to see a strange person doing real acrobatic stunts on the road, let alone being able to record the movements of Cloud's motorbike passing by. Some of it was swearing, of course, because Cloud was desperate to break through the crowd of cars roaming at normal speed in the city. But surely, the drivers and passengers of those cars that were trampled by the vampire above them would be wondering.</p><p><em> I need to lure him from the crowd, </em> thought Cloud, and he learns that this is how the Turks work. Maybe tomorrow morning there will be a mass uproar in the newspapers.</p><p>As he ignores the traffic lights, Cloud then turns his motorbike onto a small street, separating himself from the crowd on the main road, unable to fight there. <em> Yeah, I’m not running, I need to kill him. </em> He occasionally looked back to check if the vampire was still pursuing because in the rearview mirror, he was not necessarily visible and Cloud doesn't find him. When his gaze returns to the front, he is surprised to see a shadow pass not far ahead of him.</p><p>No. Not a shadow. To be more precise, it’s a girl dressed all in pink.</p><p>And he was about to crash into her...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tifa's action scene in driving truck is inspired by Jackie Chan's vampire movie, the title is "Twins Effect". Though, Jackie is an ambulance driver.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Mysterious Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud meets Aerith again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is screaming when the girl notices a motorbike speeding towards her. Cloud puts the brakes on hard. With such speed, the motorbike skids sideways until it finally stops right in front of her, the rear wheel only inches away from her boots. Cloud inches up, sucking in a breath after pressing his chest into the bike, roadburn glowing on his arm. </p><p><b>"You really spooked me! On such a quiet street like this you shouldn't be speeding," </b> says the girl, seemingly not angry and stretching her hand to Cloud instead. <b>"Here, take my hand."</b></p><p>The girl's reaction is surprising since she was almost hit, but Cloud accepts her friendly hand. <b>"Yeah,"</b> he replies, moving out from under the bike and standing. </p><p>Cloud looks around to see the vampire who was chasing him but there’s no one caught in the eye; just a quiet lonely street. He then turns his head and sees what is next to him. It’s a fairly large abandoned stone building, the large wooden doors are shut; he assumes the girl must have come from there. </p><p>
  <em> SPLASHED!! </em>
</p><p>Suddenly he feels he has seen this building before like a deja vu. <em> A church? But when? Heck, what sector is this? </em>He knows he has explored some areas with Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie separately, but he would immediately recognize this strange building if he had ever passed it by with them.</p><p><b>“You okay?” </b> she asks, still concerned. “ <b>Is your head hurt? What about your arm?”</b></p><p><b>“I’m fine, thanks,” </b>Cloud replies as he brushes the dust off his clothes.</p><p><b>“Really? You’re bleeding,” </b>she says as she points at his elbow.</p><p><b>“Oh?”</b> Cloud then looks at what she’s pointing at, the sleeve of his jacket is torn. <b>"It doesn't hurt that much, really,</b>" he says.</p><p><b>“Hey, show your face when you’re talking to someone,”</b> she chides as she taps Cloud’s visor.</p><p>Sighing, Cloud takes off his helmet. She then bends forward, as if she is studying him, making him step back.</p><p><b>"Hey, what..."</b> Cloud wonders if there was anything on his face to make her observe him like that.</p><p><b>“So pretty… You have blue eyes,” </b> she grins. It’s quite dark, but the place they’re standing is below a streetlight so she could see the color of Cloud’s eyes. <b>"Can they turn red, too?"</b></p><p><b>"How they?" </b> said Cloud in confusion. <b>"But how do you know about..."</b></p><p><b>“Sorry, of course yours can’t,”</b> she immediately interrupts Cloud's words in a sullen voice as she straightens up and steps back.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p><b>“By the way, we meet again,"</b> the girl cheers, quickly changing the mood.</p><p>Cloud doesn’t understand what she is implying because he does not remember when and where they had met. But it’s also true that the girl in front of him looks familiar. The girl is holding a silvery metal staff. <em> Ah, wait a minute... </em></p><p><b>"You forgot? We bumped into each other the other night. I had dropped my staff, but you were kind enough to pick it up for me,"</b> she continues. <b>"My name is Aerith. And yours?"</b></p><p><b>"Oh, right,"</b> Cloud remembers. <b>"I'm Cloud."</b></p><p><b>"And you're bleeding again just like last time, Cloud,” </b> she smiles, <b> “I can treat your wound at my house."</b></p><p><b>“It’s just a scratch,”</b> says Cloud, wiping it. Seeing the red liquid dripping from the wound, Cloud suddenly remembered something. His blood -human blood- was red. But why did Aerith know yesterday that the black stain on her pink blouse was blood? If human blood dries up, will it also be that dark? But if it dried, then it's impossible to stain another person’s clothes. On the other hand, eyes turning red is also a vampiric characteristic. She knows something but what is she doing in this creepy place? Is she a vampire? <b>“Why are you so interested if I’m bleeding?” </b>he huffs. <em>And inviting a stranger to her home, is she planning to suck my blood there?</em></p><p>Aerith gazes at the bleak cathedral, standing with her back to Cloud. <b>"It's funny, someone used to meet me here, almost always with blood on either his body or his clothes. You just remind me of him, that’s all. But it’s been three months, he never comes around anymore. I wonder… should I go home now or should I wait longer?”</b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DZIIIIING….. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “---You have pretty blue eyes”--- </em>
  <br/>
  <em> “---It’s like the color of the sky, you know?”--- </em>
  <br/>
  <em> “---It’s so sad, being unable to see how beautiful it is. I wish I could show you that---” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A flash of hazy visions suddenly appears in Cloud's mind, something like memories. He tries to steady himself with a hand to his head, the entire world going fuzzy around him, canot listen to what she’s saying clearly. The voices stack up between reality in front of him and imagination but he could recognize it is all Aerith’s voice. Her face is also like shattered glass but he notices the pink bow similarly to what she’s wearing. <em>What’s that? </em></p><p>She turns to Cloud again, not noticing his dizziness, <b>”Pretty crazy, huh? Us meeting again like this and you're bleeding, twice."</b></p><p><b>“Oh, ok.” </b> That’s all he can respond with as he barely pays attention to her words, interrupted by the sudden dizziness. He is still suspicious of her but he can’t draw his sword yet; Jessie taught him not to act before the vampire reveals its true self, in case of a false alarm. <b>“I always see you with that staff, what’s that for?”</b> he asks as a test.</p><p><b>“Take a guess.”</b> Aerith demonstrates how she uses it, playing it on her hand and thrusting it in front of Cloud’s eyes. <b>“This is for defense. The world isn’t very safe, y’know. That’s why you carry a sword, right? The day we met for the first time, were you hunting vampires?”</b></p><p>Cloud is surprised. He never thought some random person on the street would recognize him for what he was doing. Is she an independent hunter? <b>“You… are you a vampire hunter, too?”</b></p><p><b>“Nope,” </b> she shakes her head, <b> “as I said, It’s just for defending myself. This staff is a gift from my mother, she told me that silver is their weakness. That’s how I know you aren’t one of them, you’ve touched it and there’s no reaction.”</b></p><p>Her words raise new questions to Cloud. Is that so? Does this also explain why lead bullets are just as ineffective as swords made of iron? That they both have to be silver? But Barret and the others didn’t tell him that. <b>“How can I trust you, though?”</b></p><p>Aerith giggles. <b>“Guess you learned about vampires not too long ago.“</b></p><p>She’s right, Cloud thought. But then again he remembers Barret's explanation yesterday that the current AVALANCHE is a rebirth of the old one, and Barret may not have any deep knowledge about vampires, unlike this girl. <b>“Three months ago,” </b> he replies. <b>“How ‘bout you?”</b></p><p><b>“I’ve known ‘em since I was kid. Many people don’t believe me. They used to look at me like I was a crazy kid, so I stopped telling them. So, it’s nice to meet someone like you,” </b>she smiles gladly.</p><p><b>“It must be tough.” </b> Cloud is listening, feeling sympathy. Neither him nor Tifa, nor Barret and the others have had this experience since childhood. What if there are more people in this city who are aware of the vampires' existence like Aerith? But he isn’t sure yet, he could tell Barret about this strange meeting and it's up to the big guy's decision to recruit more potential members. Though, there's still something odd about her. <b>“But… You look like a vampire waiting for prey.” </b></p><p><b>“Oh? Well, you’re pretty weak prey with just that sword,”</b> responds Aerith playfully.</p><p><b>“I mean…”</b> Cloud sighs again. Barret’s voice then echoes in his ears. <em> ‘You can’t just walk around at night with a big ass sword and hope they target yeh. You’re the last one they wanna eat!’ </em> “ <b>If you weren't hunting, then why are you wandering around that creepy place alone at this hour? You just make yourself seem like them,” </b>he points at the building. </p><p><b>"What!?"</b> Aerith sounds offended, hands moved on her hips. <b>”The church isn’t creepy!” </b></p><p><b>“You’re really something,”</b> Cloud snarks, his cheeks burning.</p><p><b>“No, you don’t get it. It's the safest place from them.” </b> Aerith takes Cloud’s wrist. <b>“Come inside, I’ll show you why.”</b></p><p><b>“Wait… are we really gonna enter that building?” </b>He stands his ground.</p><p><b>“Oh? Are you scared?” </b> Aerith stares at him in disbelief, laughing. <b>“You look so cool with that sword and I thought you were a brave man.”</b></p><p><b>“Ghosts aren’t my thing.”</b> Cloud frowns, not wanting to admit that. He glances at the church. It is dark, bleak, and seems to have been abandoned a long time ago; people would rightfully feel unnerved by the atmosphere. At least, vampires can shed blood and be slain, but ghosts? He already has nightmares because of Sephiroth and he doesn't want another thing to come haunting him.</p><p><b>“Okay,”</b> Aerith stops laughing. <b>“I’ll show you what’s inside during the day. Come meet me here again tomorrow, 'kay?”</b></p><p><b>“Sure thing.” </b>He then hefts up his bike, sitting on it and turning it over.</p><p><b>"Hey, Mr. Gentleman!"</b> exclaimed Aerith holding the handlebar, <b>"you almost hit me and you just want to run away? At least take me home."</b></p><p>Cloud sighs. <em> Why can’t I just get away from her? </em> <b> “Aren’t you just gonna stay there overnight to avoid vampires? So let me go.” </b></p><p><b>“Ohhf… You’re terrible! I thought you were a nice guy. Here.” </b> Aerith thrusts her index finger at him. <b>”Check my blood, scratch it with your sword so you’re sure I won’t bite you from behind.”</b></p><p><em> It could get worse</em>, thought Cloud scratching his head. But it's true, come to think of it, that was his fault. And thinking even more, Jessie seems likely the one who would bite his neck, not Aerith. <b>"Okay, I'm sorry. You don’t have to do that. But I’m in the middle of some business.” </b>And he doesn’t lie, he still has a Turk to defeat. Though, the vampire probably has lost him as he doesn’t see it around. <em>And Tifa</em>, he thought. <em>Is she safe?</em></p><p><b>“Hunting vampires?” </b>she guesses.</p><p>He nods.<b> “Yep. It’s dangerous if you go with me.”</b></p><p>
  <b>“Can I hire you?” </b>
</p><p>Cloud’s eyes go wide; he smells money. <b>“It depends. What do you want me to do?”</b></p><p><b>“Hm, can you be my bodyguard?”</b> Aerith claps her hand. <b>“Lately, I feel like I’m being watched. It scares me.”</b></p><p><b>“Thought you were a brave girl,“ </b> Cloud has ammunition to banter her back now. <b>“Thought you could defend yourself with that staff.”</b></p><p>
  <b>“Hm, but it’s not just one vampire, I feel like there are two. You think a girl like me can handle them alone?”</b>
</p><p><b>"Two vampires, you say?"</b> said Cloud, mentally facepalming since he thought she was referring to street thugs. The girl knows that the night is dangerous because vampires exist but she is not staying at home and just roaming here, does she realize this? What's the heck is she thinking? Well, she’s lucky to have met him. <b>“Fine, as long as I can slay vampires, I’ll do that. You gotta pay me, then we have a deal. </b>“</p><p><b>“Yay!”</b> Aerith cheers happily then sits behind him. <b> “Then, your first job is taking me home safely.”</b></p><p><b>“Do I get a say in all of this?” </b> Cloud sighs again, harshly. Who has permitted her to take a seat? But he doesn’t protest much. <em> She just found a way to force me to take her home and made up a story about vampires watching her. </em>That’s what he gets, he supposed.</p><p>Cloud tosses his helmet to Aerith for her wearing it instead of him, then presses the accelerator and drives off. He wants to leave this creepy place as soon as possible, anyway.</p><hr/><p>However, in the new moon phase like tonight, neither Cloud nor Aerith is fully aware of the presence of two vampires on the roof of the church: one has a fluttering ponytail, and the other is bald. They have been hiding and observing Aerith talking to Cloud for quite a long time. Aerith didn't lie that she felt like being watched.... but who are they?</p><p><b>“Hm…. Our task is done for today,”</b> the red-haired one speaks, laying on the tile. <b>“I don’t wanna follow her home. She isn’t alone.”</b></p><p><b>“Reno, isn’t that Rod?”</b> his partner calls as another motorbike comes in and stops at the church. The rider looks up at them.</p><p>Reno sits up to see, then confirming with his partner. <b>“Why is he passing here? Isn’t he on an assignment tonight?”</b></p><p>Rod gives them a signal to talk so both Reno and his partner jump down. <b>“One of you, come with me so we can catch that guy,” </b>he asks.</p><p><b>“Hold on. Remember the Turks’ motto,” </b> Reno replies. They only work according to their respective duties. If there isn’t any, they will be off even if it's a weekday. He then points at the gas tank, which should have the Shin-Ra logo emblem on it. <b> “Where did this shitty motorbike come from? It's not the company’s." </b></p><p><b>"Geez, you're always so fickle,” </b> Rod sighs. <b>“Of course I seized it. He's like a racer, Man."</b></p><p><b>“Why do we have to help you?”  </b> the other who is bald speaks, he's more level-headed. <b>“Sounds like he’s not just your average dinner.”</b></p><p>Rod nods.<b> “That spiky bastard is AVALANCHE. They just attacked President's car a while ago.”</b></p><p>His Turk friends are surprised.<b> "What? I thought we killed ‘em all," </b>Reno shouts.</p><p><b>“Nah, since he passed over here and talks with someone, I just stopped by the crossroads to wait and see. I didn’t interfere since I know Tseng assigned you guys to keep an eye on that girl. But she is traveling with the AVALANCHE member I pursue. You’d let her go and let me get all of the credit?" </b>Rod provokes.</p><p><b>“Rude, I’ll go with Rod.” </b> Reno decides, sitting on Rod’s seat. <b>“Leave it to me. I won’t let Rod report to Tseng that we don’t do our job.”</b></p><p>Rod laughs and Rude sighs of Reno's recklessness. Then they go to catch their target.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you didn't know, Rod is the name of one of Player Turks in Before Crisis. The female one who chases Tifa and Barret in the previous chapter is Shotgun by the description of her hair. So yeah, there are more Turks than Tseng, Reno, and Rude.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>